Malcolm Reed (mirror)
|Gender =Male |Birthplace =England, |Born =September 2, 2122 |Temporal Displacement = |Died = |Affiliation =Terran Empire, Imperial Starfleet |Parents = |Sibling(s) = |Marital Status =Single |Spouse(s) = |Children = |Occupation = MACO detachment leader, armory officer, Tactical officer |Serial number = |PrevAssign =Tactical officer, |Assign =Tactical officer, |FinalAssign =Commander of the Imperial Guard of Empress Sato I |Rank = Major |Insignia = |altimage = |altcaption =Major Malcolm Reed on board the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] in 2155 }} In the mirror universe, Major Malcolm Reed was a male who was the commander of the detachment on the , as well as armory officer. Reed was not fully trusted by the ship's first officer Commander , who noted that Reed tended to be overly ambitious and insubordinate at times. As a result, when Archer mutinied against Captain Maximilian Forrest and seized command of the Enterprise, he made his first officer instead of Reed who, as tactical officer was next in line under the ship's chain of command. He was very eager to kill suspected traitors, and cited that an "accident" might occur while escorting Captain Maximilian Forrest to the brig. Reed and his MACO detachment were later sent by Archer to investigate the sabotage of the Suliban cloaking device, much to the infuriation of Commander , who wanted the Engineering department to investigate. When Tucker was later thrown in the agony booth by Archer, Reed took great pleasure in overseeing Tucker's torture, and taunted him over his predicament. Reed and Dr. designed a prototype for the agony booth, where Reed was later ironically placed in for several hours as revenge by Captain Forrest when he regained control of the Enterprise. When Archer commandeered the , Major Reed again served as tactical officer and commander of the MACO detachment. When it was determined that a Gorn named Slar was responsible for stealing key engineering components and for the violent death of one of the engineers, both Archer and Reed led a team of MACOs handpicked by Reed to kill Slar. Reed was later severely injured by a booby-trap laid by Slar during the hunt. Reed said apologetically to Archer: "I've failed you, captain." Reed was treated by Doctor Phlox, who commented to T'Pol that Reed only had a fifty-fifty chance of surviving his injuries and noted that if Reed had died, there would have been a number of discreet celebrations amongst the crew. ( }}) However, Reed eventually recovered, though he was left with only one eye and a metal plate on the left side of his face. After Hoshi Sato's ascension as Empress, she was going to have him killed due to his loyalty to Archer, but now Captain spoke for him and persuaded the Empress not to do so. In September 2155, Reed was instrumental in rescuing Empress from a rebel faction led by T'Pau and restoring her to power, assisting Mayweather and Tucker with regaining control of the Defiant from the Andorians. (ENT - Mirror Universe novel: Age of the Empress) By 2160, he was serving as the head of Empress Sato's Imperial Guard and the most feared man in the Terran Empire. He retained that position until at least 2165. (ENT - Mirror Universe short story: "Nobunaga") Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:MACO personnel (mirror) Category:Imperial MACO personnel Category:Imperial MACO majors